


Pretty Bird, the 'Wifu'

by nursal1060



Series: DamiDick/DickDami Love [4]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Batcest, Begging, Bottom Damian, Bottoming from the Top, Boyfriends, Brotherly Love, Caring, Confusion, Cowgirl Position, Crossdressing Kink, DamiDick, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is a Sweetheart, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Family Issues, Feminization, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Guilty Pleasures, Half-Sibling Incest, Half-Siblings, Happy Ending, Happy Sex, Healthy Relationships, Insecure Damian, Lingerie, M/M, Marking, Missionary Position, Name-Calling, Naughtiness, Neediness, No Lube, Pet Names, Pillow Talk, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Patrol, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stripping, Superheroes, Switching, Teasing, Top Dick, Topping from the Bottom, Touching, Yaoi, assurance, back clawing, dickdami, secret kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: After Jason calling Damian a 'wifu', Dick assures him in bed that there is nothing wrong with switching or being a bottom. However, Dick may also be secretly seeing Damian in a way that would make him appear more feminine.





	Pretty Bird, the 'Wifu'

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS! This fic does have possible themes of underage, BUT there is consent from Damian (who is the younger of the two)! HOWEVER, I did not age specify these characters so it's open to interpretation!  
> This fic is a section from a massive multipairing fic I wrote years ago with my friend Kjer, but the scene was heavily edited and changed to fit a DamiDick style of fanficton!
> 
> Enjoy! Comments and Kudos are appreciated! <3

Dick noticed Damian grumbling as he came in from training. Something that’d happened bothered him, and Dick wanted to find out….slowly. Damian could blow up in his face if he wasn’t right with the timing. Luckily, he’d worked with his young lover many times before, and had some idea of how to approach him.  
Damian grumbled to himself, “Fucking...wifu…”  
Dick asked as he came up behind him, “Was your patrol boring?”  
Damian sighed and said forcefully, “It WAS.” He tossed his cape onto the floor by Dick’s dresser.  
Dick asked after a second, “Do you want to talk about it?”  
Damian turned around and asked his lover as he stared him in the eye, “Dick, tell me...are either of us the ‘bottom bitch’ in this relationship?”  
Dick cleared his throat and blushed slightly at the naughty words, “Well… you definitely take charge more.”  
Damian sighed and flopped on the bed, saying to himself, “...good…”  
Dick pet Damian’s hair as he got on the bed with him, “Why do you ask?”  
Damian looked away and asked, “Promise not to laugh?” Dick nodded and pushed a lock of Damian’s dark hair out of his eyes.  
Damian told him slowly, “Jason teased me...about me becoming more of a...a wifu. I can understand calling you that….sorry, but it’s true...but...me?”  
Dick chuckled and leaned in, “I’m more of the wifu if we had to pick between us.”  
Damian asked softly, “...do you think it’s bad I like to switch on and off when we sleep together?”  
Dick shook his head and spoke, “It’s nice to mix things up, it keeps the bedroom fresh.”  
Damian smiled a little and said, “Thought so...nice to take it every now and then…”  
Dick smiled, “I enjoy it every time, regardless if you or I top.” Damian smiled and blushed as Dick leaned down to kiss his bare shoulder.  
Damian asked, “What’re you doing now, Pretty Bird?”  
Dick kissed lightly on Damian’s shoulder and then up neck before saying, “Just showing you how much you mean to me and how you make me feel.” Damian chuckled but began to gasp as Dick’s slightly cold hand reached lower to touch his chest and heart.  
Damian chuckled quietly as he said, “Y-You’re tickling me Grayson…”  
Dick chuckled, “Not quite what I was going for… but still~”  
Damian gasped as Dick continued, “Oh...right there...yes~” The punk melted as he could feel the older man’s hands on him and turned his back to his lover’s stomach. Dick smiled and continued to let his hands wander over Damian’s body with caution.  
Damian gasped loudly and told him, “Your hands….are magic...you know that?”  
Dick kissed Damian’s neck, “I know~”  
Damian arched a little as he felt Dick’s hands on his stomach, “N-No...w-wait Grayson…”  
Dick stopped but gently rubbed circles on Damian’s stomach, “Yeah?”  
Damian turned over to now they were facing each other, “Mmm, go on.” He began softly raking his nails down Dick’s clothed back. It was a secret turn on that only he knew. Dick hissed happily before moving his hands teasingly slow down Damian’s lower stomach.  
Damian panted, “G-Grays...Dick…” He unzipped the back of Dick’s costume and raked his nails down the bare flesh of his back lightly, teasing him. Dick squirmed before slipping his hands into Damian’s pants and massaging his cock lightly. Damian moaned and turned over to open his legs so Dick could get the best view of him. Once Dick moved over him and continued moving, Damian kept scratching down his back.  
Damian chuckled as he moaned, “I….I like...being...here...under you...it….it makes me...happy…”  
Dick purred seductively, “It makes me happy to make you feel good, Baby Bird~”  
Damian moaned then hissed out, “Just...just...fuck me...already...please…”  
Dick smirked, “Already?”  
Damian arched up and begged slightly, “Ooooooooooh...p-please...m...my...pants will...oooooh...:” Dick slipped off Damian’s pants and his own suit. Damian’s need really began to show once he was naked.  
Damian panted out, “Y-You’re...hard too...Pretty Bird?” Reaching up, Damian pumped Dick furiously, not bothering to take off his underwear as his hands took control.  
Dick moaned quietly, “Ngh!~ Oh D-Damian~”  
Damian pumped hard, practically ordering him, “H-Hurry…f-fuck! I need y-you!!”  
Dick asked softly, “D-Do you want me in?” Damian nodded and Dick hurried to shimmy out of his underwear, naked and towering over Damian on the bed.  
Dick slowly pushed himself into Damian and grunted, “O-Oh… ngh!~” He didn't hesitate, they didn't need lube...they were so used to each other's pace and body at this point that they didn't need it.  
Damian moaned and grunted, “Oh my...fuck~ Grayson yes~!” He raked his nails into Dick’s back, now making harder, more visible marks down his body. Dick thrusted harder the more Damian dug into his back. Damian arched upwards the deeper Dick thrusted, and for brief moments, Dick almost imagined Damian as a women. He knew he wasn't, but he always wondered how Damian would've looked as one.  
Damian panted as he noticed Dick smiling, “W-What?”  
Dick chuckled and leaned over to kiss Damian as he moved, “Just- ngh! something funny~”  
Damian pouted as he looped his legs around Dick hips and pulled him in, “W-What? S-Something about...ngh...me?”  
Dick moaned, “Y-Yeah~”  
Damian turned Dick over so he was sitting on Dick’s lap, facing him and asking as he rode Dick’s cock, “D-Dirty ones? Embarrassing...ones-aaaaaaaah~!”  
Dick answered as heheld Damian’s hips, “N-Ngh! R-Ridiculous… ones~”  
Damian moved himself so Dick was getting inside even deeper and his balls bounced a bit with every thrust, “S-Stop...thinking….about aaaaah...and...g-give me….oooooooh...more~!!” Dick nodded and moaned as he tried to thrust harder and faster, forcing Damian’s hips faster.  
Damian held out for another few minutes before panting and begging for Dick’s release, “Hurry...hurry...ooooh...I’m I-....I’m gonna…”  
Dick nodded, “M-Me too…” Moments later, Damian threw his head back and came on the both of them before leaning forward to hold Dick’s shoulders so he could do the same. It only took a few more shallow thrusts before Dick came in Damian’s warm body and went limp on the bed.  
Damian kissed him and told him, “I could get...used to this~” He clung to his ‘Pretty Bird’ as Dick giggled once again. “Care...to tell me...what was...so funny?”  
Dick said after a moment of gathering himself, “I don’t know… you might get mad.”  
Damian groaned and ordered, “Just tell me…”  
Dick bit his lip and admitted, “I-I thought you kind of looked like a hot girl under me.”  
Damian glared a bit and said, “So you do see my as your wifu.”  
Dick blushed and said, “W-Well… I-I mean… at times… yeah… but most of the time you’re my master~”  
Damian rolled his eyes and tiltedmoved Dick’s chin to face him, saying with pride, “I’m your master~ and...when I feel like it...your “woman” too...b-but if anyone heard that...y-you’re toast, Grayson.”  
Dick smiled and said, “Then I’ll keep that a secret.”  
Damian asked after a moment and trying to get off Dick’s soft cock, “Well...do you like...want...to see me in girl clothes?” Dick blushed and nodded.  
Damian moved closer to his face as he slipped out, “What~? Lingerie? Schoolgirl uniforms? Mmmmm, you need to be one to dress up like that for me before I let you do me like that~”  
Dick blushed brighter, “Y-You wouldlook good in lingerie…”  
Damian teasingly rubbed his hand around his swollen nipple, “Well~ you have to do it too, or that would be no fun.”  
Dick bit his lip and nodded, “A-Alright… but it’ll be hard to find one i-in my size.”  
Damian smirked, “Anything is possible for me...plus~I can use father’s influence...and get you...the sexiest bodycon...for bed.” Dick rolled his eyes and cuddled Damian closer. Damian whispered as he rolled off onto the bed, “I love you Grayson...so much…”  
Dick smiled, “Love you too, Baby Bird. Can't wait to...give you a lapdance...in that dress.”


End file.
